


За секунды до

by ArisSugar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Itachi needs a hug, Lost Soulmate, POV First Person, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Река Накано. Последние мгновенья.





	За секунды до

Секунда. Это самый маленький отрезок времени после доли секунды. Моргнул ― секунда прошла. Для меня их осталось совсем немного. Смерть стоит рядом со мной в предвкушении нужного момента. Кончики пальцев стремительно леденеют, ноги стали ватными, в висках шумно пульсирует кровь. Время, ты слишком мимолетно. Я не хочу умирать. Но уж лучше так, чем достаться Корню.

Ты стоишь передо мной и с плохо скрытым непониманием смотришь прямо в глаза. Тебе меня жаль, не правда ли? Мне тебя тоже. Даже больше, чем себя. Я _сбегаю_ , а ты будешь жить дальше. Тебе всего тринадцать, на твоем месте должен быть я. На твои еще неокрепшие плечи упадет бремя двойного агента. И ты выбрал деревню. В какой-то степени я понимаю твой выбор ― сам бы поступил так же. Мы с тобой ― дети войны, поэтому выбираем мир. Хотя даже сейчас это меньшее из двух зол.

Ненавижу политику нашей деревни. Ненавижу Данзо, ненавижу Хокаге ― на виду враги, в тени же заодно. Ненавижу наш _проклятый_ клан, который хочет главенствовать всегда и везде. Ненавижу себя ― я не смогу защищать тебя дальше. Бедный младший брат.

― Последнее время ты ведешь себя странно... Это беспокоит и клан, и АНБУ, ― постарался я намекнуть тебе о своей вынужденной слежке.

― Я знаю, ― ты отводишь взгляд. ― У меня нет выбора.

Намеки, всё время намеки, которые поймем мы, но не они. За нами могут следить.

― Знаешь, ты хороший брат. Позаботься о Саске, — рука невольно сжала клочок бумаги в кармане. ― И о моей сестре.

Молчание и короткий кивок.

― Найди меня и забери мои глаза, ― добавил я, делая шаг назад. ― Кото Амацуками не должно достаться _ему_ , ― еще шаг.

― Что ты...

Еще один шаг назад и ветер принял меня в свои объятия. Не могу отрицать, что чувство полета мне нравится. Через пару секунд по спине разлилась боль, холодная вода потянула вниз.

_Я буду скучать._


End file.
